mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Manor: A New Age
Meerkat Manor: A New Age is a fictional story similar to Meerkat Manor but follows the Aztecs as the main focus group. Written by Sir Rock and Aniju Aura. Meet The Meerkats The Aztecs Group Maybelline Young Leader Zaphod Citizen Seacrest Romanic And the Pups The Whiskers Struggling relitives Rocket Dog Leader Mitch Dominant Male Sophie babysitter The Commandos Neighbors Nikita Eater Venus Princess Wilson Boy Philippe Wingman The Lazuli rivals Aretha Dominant Female Magnus Alpha The Zappa Rivals Punker Leader Houdini Troublemaker Melodie daughter Luke Loverboy Episodes Episode 1: The New Dawn The rains had fallen over the Kalahari and the desert was carpeted in green. Bees buzzed from newly open flowers, while young animals were starting to take their first steps. All this activity was joined by a small gang of meerkats known as the Aztecs. This little gang had forms a few months ago from a splinter that never rejoined the Whiskers. This feisty little gang was led by young leader Maybelline. She had been struggling to guide her group through the dry winter months but this time she now had Zaphod, the wisest and oldest meerkat around. Zaphod had seen it all before and had many years of leadership experience under his belt. There was no other meerkat best suited for the job as dominant male. As the Aztecs gathered there was some good news for celebration, Maybelline’s new pups were ready to go out foraging with the adults. Lennon, McCartney, Harrison and Ringo emerged and joined the adults. Maybelline groomed each of them; she wanted their faces to be clean before they made their first trip to Meerkat School. The others were getting a little impatient so Maybelline gathered her pups and made lead calls. The Aztecs started to follow her. This would be the first time the entire group would be going foraging since the pups were born. No one had to babysit today. Maybelline led the group a half mile away from the burrow to a good foraging spot. Zaphod took a sentry post while his son Orinoco took a post at the opposite side of the Aztecs. Everyone was on high alert today with the young pups out for the first forage. Pups have more predators than adults and with little experience of the outside world beyond the burrow, they were venerable. The pups started straight away with beg calls. Bananas had two pups tailing her every move. She dug up a scorpion, killed it and gave it to one pups but she still had another. Young Murray clawed a millipede across the sand to get off the toxins in the millipede’s sink. He was spotted by hungry Angie who quickly snacked it up from him and carried it off. Murray didn’t know what hit him. Zaphod couldn't help Murray with his rank struggles. As dominant male he had one of the highest ranks within the group but he also had more important duties, like keeping watch. Zaphod was the main defense for the Aztecs. His son Orinoco was also on sentry duty and he had proven himself a worthy guard when he spotted trouble. Some rovers from the Zappa had shown up. Normally the rovers were lead by Houdini, the Kalahari's troublemaker but after taking dominance of the Zappa, his roving days were behind him. The rovers were led by Luke, the former dominant pair Frank and Lola's son. Luke had been roving with his uncle Houdini many times so he learned all the moves. Zaphod wouldn't have any Zappa males take his position in the Aztecs. He and his sons gave chase after the Zappa boys but Luke disappeared out of sight. He slipped under Orinoco's radar and even Zaphod's own nose. The group was confused and on edge, even chasing after Seacrest, mistaking him for a Zappa male. Maybelline needed an unrelated dominant male but maybe not right now, however she did need to keep breeding. The Aztecs dashed off in a frenzy. However one Aztec was missing. Murray had his head in a hole looking for something to replace his meal that Angie had stoled. Category:Meerkat Shows